


Enchanting

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bullying, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch finds Guy Diamond sick. He takes him back to his pod and takes care of him. He secretly has feelings for the sparkle troll that he denies. Does Guy have feelings for him? Will he realize Branch's feelings?Creek returned to the village after they become friends with the Bergins. Years have passed and only few forgive him. He and Poppy are dating. Will the others forgive? Will they try to kick him out?
Relationships: Branch/Guy Diamond, Creek/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Guy is Sick and Biggie Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Guy had felt tired when he left his pod. He thought some fresh air would help but now that he was in the meadow he wished he had stayed home. He felt dizzy. He was slumped against a mushroom stem.

“Guy?” Branch had walked into the meadow and saw him.

“B-branch?” He panted out. “I...I hate to ask but could y-you help me?”

A cold hand touched his forehead causing him to sigh in relief. “Damn you have a fever.”

“I thought I w-was tired not sick. T-thought the fresh air would h-help me wake up.” He told the grey troll.

“Let's get you home.” He said.

“Okay.”

Branch practically had to carry the other troll. The few trolls that saw him didn't help him but at least they didn't bother him either. They just sneered at Branch. They must have seen the pink tint to the normally silver-blue troll. Soon though they ran into Creek. He looked at Guy in concern.

“Could you help me?” Branch asked.

“Yes.” Creek said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Of course.” He grabbed Guy's other arm but almost dropped it. “Wow he's burning up.”

“Yeah.”

“I wonder why he didn't stay in bed if he was sick.” Creek said.

“He told me he was tired but didn't know he was sick.” The survivalist informed him.

“Oh.” That made sense.

“Exactly.”

“Here we are.” Creek said once they arrived.

“Good. I'm going to put him in bed.” Branch told him.

“What can I do?” The purple troll asked.

“Get him some medicine, tissues, a jug of water and a glass please.” He told him.

“On it.” He said.

Branch put Guy into bed. He had pulled off the heavy blankets. He then covered the ill troll with a sheet. Creek entered the bedroom with a tray filled with the things Branch told him to get. He put it on the nightstand.

“I'll go inform Poppy.” The spiritualist said.

“Okay.”

“Do you need anything else?” He asked.

“Not at this moment. I'll send a letter once I'm sure that Guy is ready for company.” He promised.

“Okay. Thanks.” He smiled at him.

Branch made a makeshift bed on the floor. He wanted to be close just in case. Creek left while Branch did this. Once the bed was made he took a book out of his bag and began reading.

* * *

(With Poppy and Creek)

“There you are Poppy.” Creek said as he jogged up to her.

“Something wrong?” She asked her boyfriend.

“Guy is sick.” He said.

“What?”

“I was out on my walk when I saw Branch struggling to carry Guy. Guy was a light pink and very hot to the touch. Branch asked for my help and we took Guy to his pod. Branch stayed to look after him.” He told her.

“Good. Um why is Branch looking after him?” She asked in confusion.

“He is qualified. I wouldn't know what to do.” He said.

“True.” She sighed. “Does he need anything?”

“Not right now.” The spiritualist said.

“Oh okay.”

“He did say that he would send a letter when he is sure Guy can handle company.” He told her.

“Good.” She smiled. “Why was he not in bed if he was sick?”

“Branch said that Guy told him he believed he was tired.” He told her.

“Oh I see.”

“I'll leave telling the others to you.” He said.

Poppy glared at him. “Gee thanks.”

Creek smirked at her. “You're welcome love.”

“I kinda hate you right now.” She told him.

“Can't help you with that.” He said.

“You could, you just won't.” She pouted.

“Exactly.” He smiled at her.

“This is why I hate you.” She said once more.

“I know.” He said.

“Ugh!” She threw him another glare.

Creek laughed as his girlfriend began stomping away. “Bye~”

“Jerk.”

“Thank you.”

He laughed as he walked off. He loved his girlfriend and he loved their friends but even he didn't have the patients to deal with the situation. Plus they no longer trusted him. Not that he blamed them. He did sell them out so that he could live. Another problem was that they also didn't trust Branch despite him saving them. They still thought Branch was simply paranoid. Them not trusting Creek, well he understood why and he couldn't blame them at all.

When faced with death he chose himself over his friends and family. No one tried to see his point of view but he understood. He regretted what he had done. The time he spent away from the tribe made him realize a few truths about himself and he now saw Branch in a different light. He had apologized to Branch and he was really surprised when the grey troll accepted. Turns out he had put himself in Creek's place and came to an understanding to why he had done what he had done. They weren't friends but Branch stopped trying to get him kicked out of the tribe.

Poppy was another surprise. It had taken her a year to trust him again. She had found him when he was having a nightmare. No one realized how traumatic it was to almost be eaten. Two years later they began dating. Only Branch and Guy accepted that. The others still tried to break them up.

Guy had forgiven him a year ago. Two years was how long Guy watched him. He needed to make sure he wasn't trying anything. They had slowly began their friendship over again. Besides Poppy, Guy was his only friend. He really hoped he would be okay and that the others didn't blame either him or Branch.

* * *

(With Poppy and the Snack Pack)

“You called Poppy?” Biggie asked.

“Yeah.”

“What's up?” Smidge asked.

“Hey where's Guy?” DJ asked when she couldn't find the sparkle troll.

“Sick. Branch-” The pink troll was cut off.

“What did he do!?” DJ demanded.

“Nothing.” She said.

DJ interrupted her once more. “What?”

“Branch found Guy Diamond.” She informed them.

Biggie looked at her in confusion. “Found?”

“According to Cre-” Poppy said and for a third time she was cut off.

“You listened to him?” Satin was shocked.

“Even after all he has done?” Her sister asked also shocked.

“He-” Cooper was cut off.

“Enough!” Biggie yelled shocking the others 

“B-biggie?” They stared at him.

“You are all being awful.” He informed them.

“Wh-”

“Poppy has forgiven Creek and so have I. We all kept a close eye on him for three years. He has yet to do something wrong and he is different then past Creek. You all know how much he regrets what he did.” He said.

“Bi-”

“No! I can’t listen to it anymore. We have been horrible to him. Yes he sold us out. I get that I do but I did what Poppy told us to do. I imagined myself in that situation. Do you guys think he wasn’t terrified to be eaten? He has done nothing wrong yet we can’t seem to trust him nor can we stop trying to get Poppy to break up with him. That ends now. You don’t have to like him but you will stop accusing him and blaming him for everything.” He said.

They looked at him. Each were too afraid to speak. It made them realize they were being awful to Creek. It was true that he hadn’t caused any trouble since returning. He also wasn’t the same as before. Biggie on the other hand wasn’t finished.

“We haven’t even been nice to Branch.” He said.

“What? Why would we?” Smidge asked. “He-”

“Saved our lives when we were captured. Branch is afraid of Bergins. He warned us but we didn’t listen. We were captured and nearly eaten. He came to save us.” He said.

“No he couldn’t stand being around the trolls Poppy put in his bunker so he followed the princess.” Satin said.

“He refused to come with.” Chenille said next.

“He did. Do you blame him for refusing?” Biggie asked. “Poppy expected him to go to a place he fears to save trolls that mocked and ridiculed him.” That shut them up. “He did come. He saved us. When Poppy lost her colors he helped her get them back. He still goes around the village to keep us safe. He’s not paranoid. He’s scared so he’s cautious. He is still made fun of despite all that he has done. Let’s shut our traps and let Poppy speak.”

“Thanks Biggie.” She smiled proudly with tears in her eyes.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back.

“Branch informed Creek that Guy had told him that he thought he was tired and not sick. He had run into them. Guy pink and Branch was having a hard time carrying him. They took Guy back to his pod and Branch stayed to take care of him. Branch is a certified nurse so he would know what to do.” She said.

“He’s a nurse?” Biggie asked.

“Yeah. He took classes so that he knew what to do. He’s in the middle of getting certified as a doctor.” She said.

That made them pause. It made them see that Branch wasn’t the bad troll. He was trying to keep them safe. They were very disappointed in themselves.

“He told Creek he would send a letter when he knew Guy was well enough for company.” Poppy said.

“That was nice of him.” Biggie said.

“Yup!” She grinned.

“Where is Creek?” He asked.

“Why?”

“I want to talk to him. Mostly apologize for my recent behavior.” He said.

“Probably at the meadow meditating.” She said.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He walked off after that.


	2. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Guy woke in the middle of the night. He was coughing pretty hard. Branch handed him a glass of water. The silver-blue troll sipped the water slowly before taking the medicine Branch held out to him. He looked up at the grey troll.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Sorry for waking you.” He said.

“It’s fine.” He waved him off.

“But-”

“You’re sick, it’s fine.” he cut him off. “Now get some rest.”

“M’kay.” He was already drifting off.

Soon the sparkle troll was completely out. Branch smiled as he went back to his makeshift bed. Guy Diamond was really cute when he was asleep.

‘Don't think like that.’ He scolded himself.

Branch laid back down. He was soon back in the land of dreams. He woke early the next morning. Guy was awake as well. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better. My throat isn’t sore.” Guy answered.

“Good. Did you take your temp yet?” He asked.

“It’s down.” He said.

“Good. Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ll go warm up some of that broth.” He said.

“Okay. Thank you.” He said.

“Would you like anything in broth or would you like a sandwich?” He asked.

“The sandwich sounds good.” He said.

“Coming right up.” Branch said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

Branch went into the kitchen. He warmed up the broth before making them some sandwiches. He put them onto a tray. He then made them some tea. Once done he took everything back to his bedroom.

“Here you go.” He said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

“No offense Branch but why did you decide to take care of me?” He was generally curious.

“Why do you think?” The survivalist asked instead of answering.

“Huh?” He looked confused.

“Why do you think I decided to take care of you?” He asked.

“I have no clue.” He said.

“I’m a certified nurse and I’m studying to be a doctor. I want to help in a crisis and this let’s me. I don’t hate any of you despite how I am treated and you are one of the few that never mocked me.” He answered.

“Wow.”

“I don’t mind taking care of you while you're sick.” He said.

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“You’re welcome.”

“I always wondered why the others hated you.” He said as he began eating.

“I’m grey.” He answered.

“So?” He didn’t see what he was getting at.

“It’s not normal.” He said.

“Still not seeing the point?” Guy admitted.

“They don’t like it. It reminds them that there is such a thing as unhappiness.” He said.

“That’s not an excuse.” He scowled.

“They also don’t like my warnings. They say that they ruin their parties, their fun.” He said. ‘Glad he doesn’t care about things like that.’

“But you were trying to protect us.” He always knew that and that’s why he never mocked the troll.

Branch shot him a surprised look. “T-they don’t see it that way. They believe I’m crazy.”

“But you're not.” He protested.

“They think I am.” He said. ‘Ugh. Please be like the other trolls and hate me. At least then I’ll know how to handle that.’

“Well they're wrong.” He huffed.

“And you need rest.” He said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Don’t change the subject.” Guy said.

“Take a nap.” He said.

“Hey!” He pouted.

Branch grabbed the tray and left the room. Guy sighed and laid down.Once he was better he needed to talk to Poppy. Something needed to be done about this.


End file.
